1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vending machines, and particularly to a dispensing assembly in the vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
A dispensing assembly for dispensing commodities includes a bracket, a tray, and a shaft. The bracket includes a base for the placement of the commodities. The tray is located under the base. The tray is secured to the shaft. The shaft is rotatable under an action of a motor to rotate the tray to hold the base or release the base. When the tray supports the base, the commodities are blocked by the base and cannot drop down for the customer to retrieve. When the tray releases the base, the base is free, causing one item to drop down to the bin with gravity. Generally, the shaft is inserted in a plurality of shaft sleeves, and then the shaft sleeves are secured to the bracket by screws or latches. However, the securing process of the shaft is time-consuming, and a securing structure of the shaft can be complicated and costly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.